SSDs are advanced components having internal controllers that are capable of advanced services. These services include monitoring, logging, and error handling services that provide visibility to non-volatile memory (for example, NAND flash memory) and Flash Translation Layer (FTL) status. The growing density of NAND flash memory and the shift toward triple level cell (TLC) and quadruple level cell (QLC) using 3D lithography pose new challenges to SSDs. These new challenges include but are not limited to, accumulation of bad blocks, high error rate, die failure, etc. Failure to address such challenges causes increased failure rates of SSDs. On the other hand, disaggregation and Software Defined Storage (SDS) promote infrastructure-based architecture managed and orchestrated by a central management entity. For example, Intel®'s Rack Scale Design (RSD) supports pod management of multiple storage devices into virtual volumes that bind to hosts on a rack/pod level.